


Man Enough

by classymartini



Category: X-Men (Movies)
Genre: Anal Sex, Ice Powers, M/M, Masturbation, Mutant Powers, Oral Sex, Rimming, X2: X-Men United (2003)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-09
Updated: 2015-12-15
Packaged: 2018-05-05 19:16:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 8,169
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5387240
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/classymartini/pseuds/classymartini
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Inspired by Bobby and Logan's late night kitchen scene in X2: X-Men United.<br/>Instead of being interrupted by Stryker's forces, it would have been so much better if that scene had ended differently.</p><p>Bobby can't sleep and is taking solace from his hormonal teenage fantasies in a carton of ice cream. His midnight snack is interrupted by the appearance of Wolverine at the door.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Ice Up A Cold One

It was ten at night in the mansion of Charles Xavier's School for the Gifted. Wolverine - Logan - had just showered. Cleaned of the sweat and stink he had worked up in the Danger Room, he walked, clad in only a towel, down the hallways of the Institute. He didn't expect any students to be out of bed at this hour. Approaching the kitchen, a familiar scent hit his nostrils. Bobby Drake - Iceman - all alone. What was the kid doing out of bed, this late at night?

Logan poked his head around the door frame spying on the younger man sitting at the kitchen island in the centre of the room, a spoon digging into a tub of ice cream.  
"Hey, kid" Logan said, stepping fully into the doorway. "Can't sleep again?" Logan's still wet chest ran with excess water, matting the hair down, the towel firmly tightened around his waist.  
"Um ... no," Bobby replied sheepishly between spoonfuls of ice cream. Truth be told he had spent the past week tossing and turning in bed, kept awake by thoughts of his best friend and roommate John. John's mumbled sleepy rambling, John's gorgeous tanned lean body, gleaming in the dull light of their room, his sheets pulled down, pooled around his waist, pushed off in fitful sleep.   
"What's the matter kid? Shadowcat got your tongue?" Logan teased the boy. "Or is all this hair blinding you?" Logan's stroked his chest, the hair spraying a few droplets of water onto the tiled floor under his feet.

Bobby almost choked on his spoonful of ice cream in response to Logan's teasing jibe. His light blue eyes flickered over the dusky, sculpted muscle of Logan's chest.   
"Uh ..." Bobby started to reply, immediately trailing off as his gaze lingered upon the trickle of the water through the dense scrub of Logan's body hair. His eyes skittered over the fur, tripping on the hair on the pectorals, down the abdominal muscles with a full eight pack and to the treasure trail running down below the line of the white cotton towel wrapped tightly around Logan's waist. The towel that when Logan had stepped into the room had been tight, the towel that was now perhaps loosening a little, exposing more of the naked man's skin and the hair between his belly button and what Bobby realised would be a completely bare crotch.  
"Uh, umm ... " Bobby quickly tried to think of something to fill the silence that now hung between him and the Wolverine, his eyes quickly shooting back up to meet Logan's quizzical look, knowing that he had spent longer staring at the man longer than he should have been.

"Nothing like that" he tried to regain his composure, shuffling his stool closer to the bench, thankful of how it obscured the entire lower half of his body. Especially thankful of how it obscured the steadily growing erection in his silky navy boxer shorts. He quickly gulped down another spoonful of ice cream hoping the cooling action would dull the rising heat that he could feel in his face. His nerves were becoming a little frazzled. "Damn!" he thought to himself. "First John, now this. This ... this hunk of a man naked and posing in the doorway. Geez what a fucking night."

Logan entered the room fully. He crossed the tiles with long strides, passing Bobby on his stool, heading for the far corner cupboard. He hunched down into a crouching position, reaching deep into the cupboard to search for something buried deep within. His arse raised high in the air the towel threatening to expose more hairy man flesh that Bobby was expecting to see tonight  
Returning to an upright position with the items that had remained hidden back there in the cupboard for the last couple of months. Logan sauntered back across the room holding out two warm beer bottles to Bobby who was still sitting on his stool, popping the lids off both of them with an expert flick.

"Care to cool these for me, bub?"  
Bobby took the bottles from Logan, his heart beating a little bit faster when he felt the brief touch of Logan's warm hand, his large rough fingers against his own slimmer, smooth digits. With a bottle in each hands, Bobby looked from one long, smooth tall glass neck to the other and then back up to Logan standing there all wet and naked. "Two already?" Bobby awkwardly smirked. "You're really going to be putting away tonight aren't you, huh?"  
"Well, kid. I was gonna let you have on , but maybe now I won't." Logan replied sitting down on the stool next to Bobby, the towel covering the space between his spread legs. "Might help you to get to sleep?"  
"What happened to me being too young to have one of these?"  
"You grew up. I reckon you're man enough now to have a beer every now and then. Unless you want me to take it away?"  
"No! No, it's fine." Bobby quickly asserted himself. He was amazed about how collected he was responding to Logan considering the circumstances. His dick was now almost fully hard and trembling in his boxers.

He was 'man enough' for beer, he bit his lip wondering what else he might be man enough for? Without further delay he raised the first bottle to his lips, blowing a jet of freezing air into it chilling the beer. He felt the bottle frost up in his hand. With the job done he handed the bottle over to Logan before repeating the action on his own bottle. 

Logan took a deep swig of his beer, before sighing and relaxing his shoulders. He was far enough away from the kid that he wasn't touching, a respectable distance between the men, but close enough that Bobby was able to feel the warmth of the man as the water evaporated off of him.   
"Good job, kid" Logan said, patting Bobby on the shoulder. 

Bobby nodded his acceptance of the thanks, hoping that Logan didn't notice his blushing at the touch of his large hand on his T shirt covered shoulder. His eyes flickered over to the damp hand print on his shirt, before moving his gaze over to Logan as he took a sizeable gulp of the beer in his hand, watching the way his mouth opened around the bottle, the way his throat and chest undulated as his drank.   
"God damn ..." Bobby muttered under his breath, but that was too loud. The Wolverine would have heard. He froze in his seat.

"Something the matter, kid? You put off by all this hairy masculinity?" Logan could smell the pheromones that Bobby was practically throwing off into the air. The kid wouldn't have known what he was doing, but it was altogether a huge boost to his ego.   
"Uh, what? Nothing. Just ... not thinking probably ... properly, probably." Bobby stammered defensively.  
"Jeez kid. Chill, isn't that what you do? Drink your beer and relax a little."  
"Huh? Oh!" Bobby's attention finally settled on his cold beer in his even colder hand. He hadn't drunk any of it yet; his thoughts had been stuck on Wolverine for almost the entire duration. Had he not been a mutant it was likely that his beer would have been going warm again by now.

Bobby brought the bottle up to his mouth. He unsuccessfully hid a crinkling of his nose at the bitter smell. He grimaced as he head the snicker from Wolverine next to him. "I'll show him how grown up I am," he thought to himself.  
"Cheers," Bobby smiled as he lifted the lip of the bottle to his own icy lips. He began to pour the bitter beverage down his cool throat, his frost coated mouth dulling the bitterness and heightening the numbing feeling of the alcohol.   
"Hmmm, you're certainly swallowing that fast. And I'm nearly done with this one," Logan drained the last from his bottle. "I'll go get us another."

Logan returned to the cupboard where the beer had originated from. Once again he got down on his haunches, bending over to get the bottles that were stashed right at the back, behind all the bags of dried pasta and rice. At one point in his struggles the towel flopped up, exposing a meaty and incredibly hairy cheek. 

Bobby noisily choked on his beer at the sight of the Wolverine's exposed arse cheek. Meaty, hairy, manly. Just as Bobby had expected it to be, but that did nothing to dull the shock of the vision in front of him. Not to mention the feelings that the sight sent to his rock hard dick in his boxers. He was afraid that the tenting of his shorts was going to give him away, now he was afraid that his dick was going to poke itself through the fabric or out of a leg hole by itself.

Logan could hear the sounds of the embarrassed teenager. Further playing with the kid, he growled low and deep, before grabbing the bottles, at last standing and turning to face Bobby again. As he stood, the towel, which had held up so far that night, finally fell from Logan's hips, dropping to the floor in a pile behind him.

Bobby went rigid at the sight. Logan! The Wolverine! Naked! Completely naked in front of him. His soft cock nestled in his bush of pubic hair on full view. Big, even though it was soft. Toned, dusky hairy body. Dear god. His eyes ran up from Logan's cock to his smirking face. Bobby gulped again.

"You, er ... might wanna grab that? Or, um get dressed or something. Someone might come in and see you." Bobby gulped nervously, tugging at his T shirt, his hands starting to wring the fabric in anxiety.  
"Nah! I'm sure you've seen a dick before. right? I mean you have one right? You must have seen the guys in the change room, huh," he shrugged and walked closer to Bobby holding out the bottles. He could sense the tension in the kid.  
"And everyone else is asleep. No one else awake. No one at all. Trust me, kid I'd be able to hear them coming. I'd be able to sense them. "  
"Really?!" Bobby squeaked, squirming in his seat.  
"Yeah, bub. My senses are very attuned to that sorta thing."  
"God," Bobby wondered, aware of how hard his dick was and how aroused he was right now. "How attuned?" he asked aloud.  
"Attuned enough, kid" the Wolverine replied, placing both bottles of beer on the bench and slowly running his hand though his chest hair, down his sculpted pecs and abdominal muscles, to brush lightly through his pubic hair. He began to fluff his dick slowly, stroking the soft fleshy tube with his hand until the blood began to fill it.   
"Enough to know that you like this. Enough to know that your dick is already as hard as mine is going to become."

Bobby was paralysed by the sheer incredulity of what was happening; only capable of staring in shock at the sight of Logan's large cock hardening as he grabbed and pulled at it with his large hands. He had barely even noticed that he had subconsciously began to palm the bulge in his boxer shorts.

"Lemme give you a hand with that," Logan reached out to Bobby's crotch, stroking the hard dick through the fabric. Logan could feel the member under his hand twitching in the fabric under his hand and resolved to make the boy moan.

Bobby shivered at the touch, at the sudden feel of Logan's damp hand around his boxer shorts-clad hard on. He bit his lip, trying to remain in control of his body, aware that his arousal had stemmed from the man who was now giving him a hand job in the middle of the kitchen. Leaning into Logan's touch, Bobby slipped his feet forward, sliding one of them up Logan's leg, savoring the feeling of the coarsely hairy, meaty calf against the sole of his foot.

Wolverine leaned in close to the kid's ear, the heat from his naked body radiating onto the icy man.   
"Why down we take this back to my room? I figure we might as well make the most of this." Logan's hand moved from crotch to icy, slick hand, pulling the boy up off the stool and leading him to the door, snagging the beers in his free hand.

"Tonight you're gonna learn how to be man enough." Bobby trembled with anticipation his mouth silent, but hanging open with desire of what was to come. Logan added with a smirk, "And learn to enjoy it."  
With words like that, Bobby wasn't going to argue. Not. At. All.   
"Lead the way," he stated, giving into his desires of being with the Wolverine. Logan lead the kid through the darkened hallways of the mansion, leading to the private quarters he had far from the others. Everyone knew that the Wolverine needed his privacy and they were willing to give him that. 

When they arrived at Logan's door, the Wolverine took over, pushing Bobby backwards into the dark room causing the kid to stumble a little.   
"Wha ... What? Was that for?" Bobby cried, his mouth then suddenly covered to prevent him speaking any more. The feeling was warm and suddenly wet, a strong tongue snaking into Bobby's chilly mouth to tangle with his own tongue. Bobby could feel the vibrations of a growl as his ears registered the sound, the door clicking shut behind Wolverine has he man handled Bobby towards the big bed against the wall. Logan could feeling the trembling uncertainty of the kid and reached down to grasp Bobby's cock as his kissed him, eliciting the moan he had wanted to hear.

Wolverine pushed Bobby backwards again, this time the kid actually did fall, the back of his knees colliding with the edge of Logan's bed. Logan clapped twice, the lamps on the bed side tables of either side of the bed turning on, illuminating the scene.  
"Bobby," Logan began, his voice soft and low, hinting at the strength he had within him. "I know what it smells like and I liked that. And I know what it feels like and I liked that too. Wanna show me what it looks like, bub?"  
"Uh, sure," Bobby mutters. He looked down at the hard swinging piece of meat hanging off of Logan. He compared the impressive girth of the wild man's dick to that of his own. Although Bobby knew he wasn't small, he still felt unable to measure up the vast precedent that was set by Logan's monster of a cock.

With a sigh he maneuvered himself up the bed until he was lying on his back on top of the blankets, his knees up in the air, heels firmly planted against the low wooden edge of the bed. Hesitantly he hooked his fingers under the elastic waist band on his boxers, slowly shorting them down his slim youthful hips, pulling the fabric over the protruding shape of his hard, proudly standing cock. He had completely exposed his member of Logan, who had an excellent view from where he was still standing. Bobby's lightly haired teen legs, spread before him, leading up to the blond pubic bush from which the dick protruded, standing tall over a set of hairy balls, that nestled just above the beginning of Bobby's arse crack, the buns of his butt just visible underneath.

"Do you like what you see?" Bobby asked nervously, as he kicked the boxers from his right foot.  
"Course I do, bub." Logan replied, stoking himself while reaching for the younger man's dick. "You've got a nice dick."  
Logan crawled up onto the bed between Bobby's spread legs, his hand now tight around the boy's cock.   
"Ice these up for us, will ya?" Logan tossed the beer he'd gotten from the cupboard up. Bobby did so with his hard cock held in a tight grasp, all the while feeling the warm breath of the Wolverine on his icy cool skin. Once he'd blown into both bottle, the Wolverine snatched one out of his hand and took a long swig from it. He leaned down once he had swallowed and eyed the head of Bobby's dick. 

"I'm gonna enjoy this ... you will too," was all he said with a wink, before engulfing the head of Bobby's dick sucking it deep into his hot mouth. Bobby moaned out loud as he felt the sensations of the Wolverine's mouth on his dick, the icy coldness of the beer, the hot wetness of the man's tongue moving up and down the length of his cock, sucking the swollen member, savoring the feeling of the talented tongue that curved around the underside of his dick. He ran his hands up his body, up under his shirt feeling his young muscles while enjoying the feeling.

Logan pulled his head back and lapped his tongue at the precum leaking from the kid, savouring the flavour. "You enjoying yourself, Bobby? I am," Logan moved down the hard cock to lick at Bobby's balls.  
"Uggh! Less talk and more sucking! Just fucking suck me!" Bobby demanded. He started to drink from the beer in his hand, letting the alcohol relax him.  
"Hmmmph! Look who's the big man now." Logan smirked at the kid, before returning to sucking Bobby, drawing the kid's dick in deeper than last time. Bobby began to buck his dick in and out of Logan's eager mouth, dragging his hands through the Wolverine's thick hair holding him tightly down on his aching cock. Logan began to fondle Bobby's balls, pulling and tugging on the skin as his brought the kid closer to an orgasm. 

Logan felt like Bobby was getting close enough though. He didn't want the fun to end just yet. He pulled off the wet dick and leapt up fully onto the bed straddling the slimmer man. He crawled up the younger man's body, leaning down to drop a quick peck on the younger man's lips. He sat up and pushed his sizeable girth at the boy's lips, looking down at Iceman's flushed face.

Bobby tentatively licked his lips, eyes wide at the huge girth waving about in front of his face. Although Bobby very much wanted to suck and taste the cock, he was intimidated by the immense size of it, uncertain whether or not it would fit inside his mouth. He even still gagged when going to the dentist. His face flashed with arousal and his eyes filled with his uncertainty, Bobby's turned his puppy dog eyes up to Logan in disbelief.

"Uh, um .. how am I supposed to fit that in my mouth?" he asked nervously.  
"C'mon, bub. Be a man." There was a distinctive SNIKT! as the Wolverine's claws unsheathed. Bobby shivered as the blunt edges slid up his abdomen, freezing in place to avoid being accidentally cut. Then he felt the cool night air on his chest as the claws quickly sliced up his T shirt leaving the front of it in ribbons. He shimmied his arms free of the remainder of the sleeves, lying completely naked and exposed for Logan's inspection.

"I thought you were gonna be a man tonight." Logan looked down at the kid trapped between his hairy muscular thighs. "Hmmm. I see you've got the body of a man ... and the cock. Are you gonna pussy out on me now?" Bobby dropped his gaze down to Logan's furry stomach.   
"I know you want this. You know you want this." Logan slapped his cock against Bobby's cheek and lips, leaving a smear of precum across the puffy lips. "Do it."

Spurred on by Logan's urging words and the slap of the dick against his face, Bobby bravely licked out the head of the leaking cock in front of him. He wanted to prove that he was a man, that he was worthy of Logan's blowjob. He hummed softly as he started to wrap his mouth around the head to suck at it, tasting the musky odour and the salty flavour as his tongue worked its way around the man's hot hard length.   
"Yeah. Suck it, boy."

Bobby shifted his head to take the head of the cock into his mouth, sucking down on it as he felt it slowly throb against his tongue and the palate of his mouth. He works his mouth around it, bobbing up and down his lips stretching around the shaft, coating Logan's rod with saliva. He shivered again, toes curling and hairs rising all over his body, feeling the cock prod deep into his mouth.

He slid his hands up Logan's bushy thighs running the up between the legs spread over his chest, caressing the sensitive skin between the low hanging huge balls and the pucker of Logan's tight arse. Logan pulled out of Bobby's mouth, repositioning himself on the bed so that his was crouching above the kid, hands gripping the wooden bedstead. Bobby was now staring up at Logan's hairy, sweaty crack, the Wolverine's tight pucker now floating directly above Bobby's wet mouth.

"Go on Bobby." Logan whispered encouragingly, "Just pretend it's like your ice cream."  
"I don't know," Bobby frowns, staring at the pink pucker, swearing that it winked at him. "What if I like this more than ice cream?"  
"You'd better like this more than ice cream, kid."  
Bobby brought his hands up to Logan's hairy arse cheeks, parting them with his cool nimble fingers. After a brief moment to collect himself, Bobby snaked his tongue out, zooming in on the right of flesh, teasing it open slowly.

"Ugh! Yeah, Bobby!" shouted Logan. "Go for it!" He could feel the soft brush of the young tongue, with a distinctive coolness that could only be coming from the Iceman.  
"Mmmm, go deeper," he moaned. "You'll enjoy it."  
Bobby buried his face deeper between Logan's musky, meaty arse cheeks, losing himself in it as he all but devoured the hole, burying his face between the cheeks. Logan's balls and the underside of his cock slapped against Bobby's forehead, as he wildly humped his arse against Bobby's thrusting, squirming tongue.  
"Mmm, fuck yeah, Bobby! Eat me out!"

Bobby thrust his tongue in as much as he could, prying a finger inside there as well. His tongue worked Logan's taint as he began to finger into the hole. Logan jumped off of the boy, dropping onto all fours position at the end of the bed. The arse that bobby had just been eating out was now presented for him to view, less than two meters away. Ready and wet, aching for something to get back in there again.

Bobby sat up in confusion, disappointed that Logan's arse was out of his face. He was really enjoying that and it had kept his dick hard, even though nothing had been stimulating it directly. He caught sight of the Wolverine on all fours, growling like some sort of wild animal in heat was enough to keep him hot. Bobby began to stroke his still rock hard cock again, as Logan looked back over his shoulder, a wild feral expression in his eyes, his mouth open in a bestial snarl.  
"Grrrrwwl!" Bobby felt the sound hit his ears and his brain filtered it all the way to his dick. "Fuck me boy! You've got me all riled up."

Bobby got onto his knees, crawling up to where Logan was, his cock hard and proud, pointing directly at its goal. Bobby wanted to take the older man, unsure of how he was going to do this, unsure if he would be able to do it at all. Soon he was right behind the muscled buns, feeling the coarse hairs brushing against his sensitive cock. Bobby knew he was inexperienced, but then thought about what the night was about.

He was proving to Logan that he was a man, that he was now man enough to do the things that Logan so badly wanted him to do. Men didn't baulk at the idea of fucking a willing arse hole right in front of them. Men did what was expected of them.  
He rubbed his cock against Logan's spit soaked arse hole, humping his pale legs against Logan's hairy ones. He reached his hands around feeling the ripple of hair dusted muscle on his chest and abdomen.

"Dammit boy! I want you in me! NOW!" roared the Wolverine.  
"Do I need some lube or something?"  
"Just ice it up a little, I'll heal!"  
Bobby bit his lip briefly, using his mutant power to form a thin, wet layer of ice around his already hard cock. He could feel the brief shiver that Logan gave as he pressed the icy pole to his   
"You sure you want this?" asked Bobby is response to the wild hiss that issued from Logan's mouth.  
"Yesss, kid! And if you don't hurry the fuck up I'm going to through you down and fuck you instead!"

As much as Bobby wanted that to happen he was already too into the idea of fucking the big, hairy beast of a man in front of him. He didn't want to get on the man's bad side and the Wolverine wanted him to fucking him, so he was going to do it. He was going to prove his manhood to the Wolverine. Without any more hesitation he pushed hips forward, working the head of his frozen knob into Logan's arse, shifting himself to accommodate Logan's sudden sharp bucking. He gripped Logan tightly around the waist. He slid more and more of his rock hard, ice hard cock into Logan's chute, losing his virginity in the process. He had imagined his first time would be hot and erotic and romantic, so many different fantasies with so many different men. He had never believed that he would have lost his virginity to the Wolverine though.

"Awww yeah! Fuck me!"  
Bobby steadily pumped his cock into the first arse he had ever fucked , filling the hungry arse hole. He pressed his belly and chest against the Wolverine's strong, hairy back.  
"Grrrr. Gawd, Bobby! You are so fucking good at this!"

Bobby would have answered appreciatively, but he was lost in the fucking. All he could managed to get out was an incoherently moan, as his mouth hung slackly open. His dick ploughed at Logan's hole, feeling the heat of the hole against his icy, wet dick. Logan could feel the freezing intrusion defrost inside of his, hitting him right where he wanted it, striking against his prostate repeatedly, hitting him with each stroke. His own hard cock was swinging wildly with the thrusts and bucking, slapping at both of his thighs, leaking precum all over, catching into the hairs.

"Ah, you wanna know! Why I've been sleeping so badly lately?"  
"Why? Aww fuck!"  
"Because I've been dreaming of doing this to John. I can't stop thinking about doing this to him."  
Logan's own thoughts turn to John the gorgeous young blond mutant, the fire wielder. H's dick hardens even more thinking first about Bobby, them himself fucking the teen mutant into the mattress of his dorm room.  
Logan reached back to fist his wet prick, pushing himself back harder into Bobby's thrusts.  
"Fuck yeah! Keep fucking me, Bobby! Fuck me like you wanna fuck Pyro!"  
"Oh yeah, Logan! I'm fucking you! Fuck!" Bobby could feel his load brewing in his balls, as they slapped against Logan's. He wanted to cum so badly, but he was afraid of finishing before Logan had. 

He didn't have to worry very long, because the Wolverine roared again.  
"Fuck, kid! You're gonna make me fucking cum!" Logan gasped and moaned again as he worked out a huge load onto his sheets. He shuddered as he collapsed back onto all fours, Bobby's cock still pounding into his hole working the teen into a frenzy of thrusts. Bobby's dick was now held even tighter by Logan's arse, each shot of sperm by the Wolverine milking the younger man's dick. Bobby threw back his head and cried out as his own load began to shoot into the bowels of the Wolverine.  
"Fuck! Logan! Aw fuck, fuck, fuuuuck! Take my load!" For a second Bobby felt totally alive. He had just fucked the Wolverine, lost his virginity to the Wolverine, made the Wolverine cum from his fucking. He felt like a man, like a tamer of a wild beast. The exhilaration of his fuck filled him as his load pumped out and then he was done.

He flopped down onto Logan's sweaty back, his own sweat mingling in, his still hard cock buried deep in Logan's arse.  
"Kid, you are definitely man enough for this," Logan panted as he slid the both of them down into a lying position, keeping Bobby lodged inside of him. "Definitely man enough to do this again."  
Bobby sighed quietly as he felt himself settle into sleep. He sure wasn't going to have any trouble getting to sleep tonight.


	2. An Ass Ploughing At Dawn

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bobby wakes up from the night before.

Bobby Drake slumbered softly in a strange bed. The sun was just starting to rise, ending the night in which he kissed a man for the first time, fucked a man for the first time, lost his virginity to a man! A man whose bed it was that he lay in. A man who was most definitely not asleep and was intently staring at Bobby's flaccid young cock.

The bed owner bent down close to the teen's meat, extending his tongue to lick the remnants of Bobby's load from it. On that tongue, his sensitive taste buds could taste his own chute and the pheromones that all young, virile men pump out. Bobby's dick began to plump at the oral ministration he was receiving despite his unconsciousness. The older man began to fluff his own cock, getting it harder again while he started to fully suck Bobby's as it grew in his mouth.  
Bobby shifted in the bed, his lanky limbs with the developing muscles of youth trembling with the sudden sensations washing through them. The wet mouth of Logan - the Wolverine - engulfing the head of his newly stiff cock, the pleasure shooting through the nerve endings. Still half asleep, the teen's eyelids fluttered softly as he moaned through his plump lips.

Logan continued his blow job, taking in Bobby's cock all the way, deep throating the prick into his hot mouth and throat, running his large hands up and down the insides of Bobby's thighs, raking his hands through the blond hairs dusting the skin. He caressed the teen's legs as they jerked with the sudden jolts of pleasure being sent through them, fitfully kicking the tangled and fluid stained bed sheets free from his calves. The lay there now exposed to the pale early morning light and to Logan's eyes again. Last night he had been between these legs before, sucking at Bobby's cock.

Bobby's eyes rolled back under his eyelids, as Logan's hot teasing mouth on his prick brought him to wakefulness. He had been having the most erotic dream he had had in a while, a continuation of those that he had been having lately. Two young bodies wrapped around each other in pleasure. Ice meeting fire in a cloud of hot steam and pouring waterfalls of sweat and water. Energy transferring from body to body, surges of power and motion.

"Mmmm, John ..." Bobby murmured.  
"Hmmph, you still going on about that fire kid, bub?" Logan mumbled around a mouthful of hot teen meat. He slid the dick from his lips and reached up the teen's naked body to shake him by the shoulder. "Thought you wanted real men now. Do you want a real man, Bobby?" 

With that action, Bobby's eyes snapped open. He started to shuffle away from the hand on his shoulder shaking him, but then fully registering the wet sensation of Logan sucking his erect cock he yelped. It felt amazing, just like it had last night. Last night! When he had fucked Logan!

"Glad you're awake now, kid. Wanna help a mutant out here?" The Wolverine shifted his hairy, muscled bulk on the bed, exposing his own impressive meat to the boy's eyes. Bobby sat up to get a better view of the muscular hairy hunk of a man crouched naked on the bed and achingly hard again. The sight of that swinging dick instantly made him flash back to last night when he had made his first attempt as sucking the huge prick, and then licking Logan's ass and then fucking his ass. Bobby's cock twitched in pleasure at the memory of being buried balls deep in the Wolverine's hot and tight ass hole only a few hours before. He bit his lip, sighing in appreciation, his frosty blue eyes taking in as much of the Wolverine as they could.

With a mischievous smile across his face Bobby stretched out a bare foot closer to Logan's hard dick, he licked his lips remembering the taste and texture of the dick as he had sucked and licked at it.  
"You bet your sweet ass I do," he replied, his foot finally finding contact with the swinging cock, stroking against it and feeling the precum slick up his toes as he worked the foreskin back from the spongy head.  
"I would bet my ass on it, bub," Logan chuckled. "But you already had a go at that last night, didn't ya? How about you settle for my cock instead?"

Bobby's own ass hole twitched when he registered the growling tone in Logan's voice. He didn't just mean sucking him again; he wanted to bet on Bobby's ass. As much as he had ended up enjoying sucking on the huge cock last night, Bobby wasn't sure he would be able to take that monster of dick inside of him. He had only ever stuck fingers up there before, in the shower or in bed at night when fantasising about how he would lose his anal virginity. 

Still Bobby knew he wanted to give it a go. It had to feel good, otherwise guys wouldn't do it. He had been preparing for this after all with his fingers. Logan had enjoyed it. In fact Logan had fucking loved it, if last night was anything to go by. The animalistic growling and shouts of approval had spurred Bobby on when he had been ploughing the Wolverine's hole and clearly indicated that Logan enjoyed the ploughing. Of course Logan had given up his own ass last night; it was only fair that Bobby did the same to repay the favour.

"You mean you ... wanna stick that thing ... in me?" Bobby slowly asked, squeezing his own dick while rubbing Logan's roughly against the hairy man's thigh with his toes.  
"Yeah, kid. You definitely showed you was man enough last night." Logan chuckled again, his hand reaching down to stroke his cock and Bobby's foot in the same motion. "You reckon you can handle a real man in bed? You gotta be able to handle anything if you're man enough."  
Bobby's face flushed red in a mixture of embarrassment and arousal. "Man enough?" he asked with eager, blue puppy dog eyes. He looked over Logan's bobbing dick.

"Fill 'er up?" he added with a wink.  
"Mmmm, kid. Go get it ready."   
"You don't have to tell me twice," Bobby replied, getting down on his knees and crawling over to Logan so that the monster cock was more or less poking him in the face. After licking his puffy lips with a single preparatory lick he stretched his mouth open, sucking down the enormous cock in his talented, young mouth. All the while he roughly pawed at his own hard dick with both hands, using only his mouth to pleasure Logan.

"Damn, Bobby!" Logan moaned. "You really know how to suck cock. You sure you're a beginner at this?" The Wolverine ran his hands through Bobby's golden curls, pulling the kid's head in closer and guiding more of his cock into Bobby's mouth.

Bobby bobbed a little more on Logan's cock before answering. "Maybe it's a part of my mutation? Super blow job powers." His mouth twisted around the cock, tongue brushing against the underside, a warm, delicious motion that made Logan moan loudly in appreciation how right this all felt.  
"Mmmmph," Bobby muttered pleasurably, sucking more dick into his mouth, sloppily slurping the meat in his mouth. Logan's big hands moved down Bobby's back, kneading the muscles of the teen, heading further downwards. His hands reached Bobby's cheeks, cupping each in a large, hairy hand, exploring the perfect bubble butt with his inquisitive fingers.

Bobby braced himself against Logan's thighs, still sucking down the throbbing member. He could feel his ass hole quiver as Logan's large hands teased him, kneading the pale cheeks. He was waiting to feel a large finger tease him open and enter his hole.

"You like that, kid? Cause I'm pretty hard now."  
"I could keep sucking on this forever," Bobby moaned between wet, sloppy mouthfuls of the big cock, holding the heavy dick in his tight fist to keep it pointed up at his mouth as its weight tried to pull it back down.  
"Much as I'd like that, someone would probably come looking for us before that." Logan got up and crawled around to Bobby's back, leaving the kid on all flours on the bed, facing away from the hairy hunk. He got down close to the pal globes of Bobby's ass.

"Hmmmm, Bobby. You smell ... good," he murmured, sniffing deeply at Iceman's upturned ass. "Perhaps just a taste then. To loosen you up a little?"  
Logan's tongue edged out and swiped between the kid's chilled cheeks, brushing over the tiny peach fuzz of hair on them, homing in on Bobby's twitching pucker.  
Bobby shuddered at the sensation, feeling Logan's big wet tongue swiping his crack. He grabbed at his own cock with anticipation with what was to come."Do it Logan. Do it" he murmured half to himself. "Do it."

"Do what?" Logan asked with a feral grin spreading across his face.  
"F- fuck me," Bobby stammered, Logan back over his shoulder at the beast of a man. "Fuck me. Fuck me with your tongue."  
"Oh, I'll do that, kid. You taste like a man, Bobby." He leaned down and swiped up the crack again sending a shiver up Bobby's spine that had nothing to do with the cold. "You taste like a real man, Bobby. I like it."

Bobby was only just registering Logan's words before his ass hole was penetrated by Logan's tongue. The Wolverine had lunged forward at the teen's pick pucker, burying his wet tongue into the chute and pulling back and swirling the anal ring, before plunging in again.  
"Ughh!" Bobby grunted loudly, his body shivering and the sudden pleasure of the anal invasion. He bucked his hips back into it as Logan's tongue greedily slithered into him. Logan snaked his tongue, tasting the way in that he planned on taking his cock along soon, so soon.

Logan pulled up from Bobby's tight but now loosened hole, leaping from the bed. This caused a whine to emerge from the teen's other end. He rummaged in a draw until he found a bottle of lube, and leapt back to where he had previously been seated on the bed, staring intently at the perfect pale globes of Bobby's butt.

"Oh fuck Logan! That feels ... oh god!"  
Slicked fingers now penetrated the pink pucker. First one, then another, the teen mutant's ass eagerly accepting them and stretching to accommodate them. Two fingers: that had been the limit to what Bobby had done to his own ass during his wank sessions. Slowly, slowly, Logan worked a third finger into the teen, slowly edging it in with the others.

"You okay with this kid?" Bobby grunted and nodded. He pushed back onto the fingers to prove his eagerness and moaned as he felt more stretch from his hole. Logan drizzled more lube onto his fingers and pushed them in again, fucking the kid with his fingers, getting him ready for the real fucking he was about to get.

Bobby gasped with each momentary pain the fingers caused him, but after a while each of those pains faded to be replaced at the same pace by a strangely satisfying pleasure of fullness and lust. The sensation was so good that he felt like cock might be able to bring him off at any moment and yet be able to keep going all day if he wanted to.

"Ughh! Hurry up, Logan!" Bobby whined at the older man through gritted teeth, Bobby was pushing back against the slippery fingers probing his intimate spaces and slick up his tight pink pucker.  
"All in good time, bub. Don't wanna tear you up too bad so that the professor wants to know why you aren't showing up for classes and training." Logan sat up on the bed and reached for the lube again. He slicked up his hard cock, readying it to take the teen's virgin hole.  
"You ready for this, kid? You want it?"  
"Yes, Logan. I want it!"

Logan pressed his cock to the loosened pucker. He hoped he had loosened it enough. He knew he wasn't going to be giving the kid too much leeway once the fucking had started; the beast in him would have taken over.

"Fill me up, Logan." Bobby reached backed fingers tracing his own pucker and stroking back along the length of Logan's slick dick as it slid and rubbed against his hungry hole.  
"Oh, I'll fill ya, bub!"Logan's hips surged forward after he had lined the cock directly up with pucker, it being breached by the head of Logan's monster. The shaft directly following it, fill the teen mutant from the outset, who at the sudden intrusion that swept away his virginity let out a huge yell and instinctively iced up his hands. 

"Gaaaah!" Bobby moaned at the invasion, grunting as Logan's massive beast of a cock pushed deep inside him, stretching him wider than he had expected it would be.   
"Uuuugh!" he moaned, his tight pucker pulled tighter around the cock, twitching as the cock pulled out and thrust back in again.

"Oh god!" he cried as his uncontrollably bucked his hips, thrusting himself backwards against the intruder, forcing more of the cock into him, filling him entirely as Logan bottomed out into his chute. Every stroke that Logan gave to him now pulled so far back, pushed so far in, hitting his sensitive prostate every time, sending jolts of intense pleasure straight to Bobby's dick. 

"Hmmm, kid. You like that?" Bobby didn't respond, at least not in any coherent language. Still he got the message across to Logan. Bucking his hips wildly back against Logan's hard thrusting cock.  
"You know what Bobby I think I'm going to have to fuck you harder. I'm going to have to plough you. How does that sound?"

"Plough me, Logan! Plough me!" is all that the ecstatic Bobby can get out.  
Logan pulled his cock back all the way, emptying the kid's hole and causing it to gape openly.   
"I'm sorry, Bobby. I didn't quite catch that?" His cock head teased circles around the loose pucker.  
"Just fucking plough me Logan!" Bobby yelled, not caring if anyone were to hear him, he was so lost in the fuck.

"Well, if you insist, bub. Hruh!" The thick cock ploughed all the way in to bobby to the hilt without pause, instantly withdrawing and plunging forward with as much force as the first stroke. He filled the teen repeatedly, holding him down on the bed with his muscled arms, not letting him budge an inch while his cock did all the work.  
"Uhn! Uhhhnnn! Oh ... oh yeah!"  
"Grrr! Bobby! You like that, kid?"  
"I lo- love it! Fuck! Logan! Fuck me! Fuck me harderrrrr!"

*

Elsewhere in the mansion, John Allerdyce had woken up in his bed and noticed that Bobby wasn't sleeping in his bed. Bobby always slept in late on Saturday morning and it looked as though - after further inspection - the bed hadn't been slept in at all. He shrugged, maybe he was off with Rogue? Taking advantage of the empty room, he slid his sweat pants down past his thighs to make short work of his morning wood. 

His mind drifted to thoughts that would get himself off. A strange hand working his dick, an unfamiliar mouth sucking at his cock head, someone to explore his body as they worked his dick.  
Huh, what was that noise? John thought he could hear a muffled yell. His eyes flickered open again and shot a look at the door, his ears straining to hear anything else. Nothing. No other noise and definitely no one out in the hallway. No Bobby returning to the room.

His eyes flicked over to Bobby's empty bed again. Bobby.  
He continued to stroke his hard cock, the teen dick standing up from his blond pubes. His thoughts were filled with images of Bobby, the young mutant half-dressed, shirtless, completely nude in the showers. Fuck! He was getting rock hard from this.

His mind turned extra dirty as he imagined where Bobby might be right now. Standing under the hot stream of the water in the showers, soaping himself up, hands roaming his body. Crouching in a locked bathroom stall furiously jacking himself. Now in a locked classroom on a Saturday morning furiously jacking himself. Giving Mr Summers a secret, sloppy blowjob in his office while everyone else was sleeping. Rimming Angel, plunging his tongue deep into the winged mutant's perfect ass. Sucking the Wolverine out in the woods, in the grounds of the school. Bobby on all fours having his young load pounded out of him by the Wolverine!

"Urgh! Fuck!" cried John. His load splattered his hand and chest, across his tanned, smooth thighs. He smiled to himself, his thoughts still lingering on the dirty images and fantasies of his best friend. "Now I gotta go shower."

*

Bobby was furiously working his cock, now lying on his back, legs hoisted up in the air. He was so close to shooting his load, but he didn't want to stop the furious fucking that he was receiving. Logan was giving it his all for the teen, taking his virginity and giving him an experience he would never ever forget. But even his animal stamina could only take him so far. His load was boiling in his big, hairy balls, preparing to be spent as the sensations from the head of his cock built up all the way.

"Kid! I'm gonna seed ya soon!"  
"Oh yeah, flood me Logan!"  
Bobby started squeeze and stroke his cock to get his own load out. His cheeks were bright red flushed with blood, the blush spread across his neck and shoulders. He knew he was ready to spray his load, his hand a blur over his dick.   
"Oh fuck! Logan! I'm gonna ... ugh! I'm gonna!"  
"Yeah shoot it, kid!"  
"Uh! Fuck me! Fucking pound me!"

The hot, white jizz shot from Bobby's cock and sprayed across his lithe teen body. Shots hit him in his face, splatter his chest and stomach. More shots splattered Logan's hairy belly and chest, catching in the hair. His stretched hole, slammed down on the huge dick that continued to pound into him. 

Logan's cock continued to penetrate the tighter chute and felt his own load begin to fire forth. He pumped his hips forward to unload into the teen below him. He roared like a wild beast as he ejaculated. Thrusting deep into the teen, filling him entirely, Logan howled and Bobby watched it all. This time he had a clear line of sight to what the Wolverine was like when he orgasmed. It was like he had been fucked by an animal. Bobby lay back in awe of the man above him, the man who had fucked away his anal virginity.

Logan slowly pumped a couple more times and then collapsed onto the teen's flushed, sweaty body. His berserker rage from the fucking had passed and now he was able to think more clearly. He grinned as he looked over the face of the teen below him. Bobby had a silly grin plastered across his face, eyes shiny and glassy.

"You ok, kid?"  
"Huh? What? Yeah, I'm good," he replied light-headedly. Bobby tried to reach down to feel his stretched ass, his arm limply flopping down. He winced a little at the tenderness. "I ... I'm spent. Don't know if I can move from this bed."  
"I know what ya mean, I'm spent. You're definitely man enough for a hard fucking, bub."  
"I am?"  
"Yeah, you are Bobby. Definitely man enough for us to do this again some time."


End file.
